


Torn

by ParanoidRainbow



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanoidRainbow/pseuds/ParanoidRainbow
Summary: Inspirado en la canción Torn, versión de The Baseballs.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	Torn

_Creí ver un hombre traído a la vida  
era cálido, apareció como dignificado  
me mostró lo que era llorar…  
pues, tú no podrías ser ese hombre que adoré  
tú no sabes, aparentemente, no te importa para qué tienes el corazón  
pero ya no lo conozco en verdad._

Porque eras perfecto, con esos ojos tan brillantes, tan azules como el cielo y tu sonrisa ¡qué sonrisa! Te convertiste en lo que más necesitaba, fuiste mi salvavidas en este inmenso mar. Tú, tan recto, tan pulcro, tan gentil, tan protector con todo el mundo. Eres tan perfecto. Nunca nos habíamos llevado del todo bien, teníamos constantes choques. Siempre estabas regañándome por mi forma de hablar.  
 **“Tony, lenguaje.” “Oh, jódete cap**.” Siempre lo mismo, siempre estaba ahí. Nunca me abandonó. Debí saber que nada bueno saldría de enamorarme, de entregar mi herido corazón a un hombre que estuvo congelado tanto tiempo. Nunca debí haberme dejado llevar, pero ¿qué podía esperar? a pesar de tantas cosas me enamoré como un maldito loco. Estuviste congelado, era obvio que tu corazón también lo estaría pero yo tenía la esperanza de poder cambiar eso. Me equivoqué, como siempre.

_  
No hay nada donde el solía acostarse  
mi conversación se ha secado  
eso es lo que pasa, nada está bien, estoy desgarrado._

Todo se esfumó. Ya no hay más abrazos profundos, no más besos desenfrenados, no más dormir juntos, ya no hay manos entrelazadas. El sofá en donde siempre se sentaba a leer ahora está vacío, la libreta de sus dibujos sigue en el mismo lugar pero ahora llena de polvo. Ahora hace frío, mi cuerpo duele, se siente vacío. Mi corazón se fue con él. Extraño abrazarlo, extraño besarlo, extraño pasar mis dedos por su cabello, extraño su sonrisa, mi sonrisa.

_  
Ya no tengo fe, así es como me siento  
tengo frío y estoy asustado, acostado desnudo en el piso  
la ilusión nunca se volvió algo real  
estoy bien despierto y puedo ver que el cielo perfecto está desgarrado  
llegas algo tarde, ya estoy desgarrado._

Ella me dijo que estás bien, que aún no volverás. Tengo sueños recurrentes, todos contigo. Mi único contacto con el exterior es un ventanal. Me quedaba horas contemplando el cielo, porque era tan azul como tus ojos, imaginaba que el cielo eran tus ojos y que desde donde sea que estuvieses, me veías y veías lo mucho que estoy sufriendo sin tenerte a mi lado. Sabes que te convertiste en mi todo pero temo que no vuelvas, por lo menos, a mi lado. Mi corazón sigue herido, tus últimas palabras antes de que te fueras siguen frescas en mi mente. Quiero verte feliz, quiero verte bien. No importa que me hayas mentido, no importa nada. Ya no hay más cielo azul, ya no hay más sonrisas. Ya no hay sueños, ahora hay pesadillas. Me estoy hundiendo en alcohol, en dormir abrazado a tu ropa. **“Tony, porque a pesar de ser el uno para el otro, no podemos evitar destruirnos. Debo irme, y cuando regrese…”**

_  
Así que supongo que los videntes están en lo cierto  
debía haber visto lo que estaba allí y no una luz sagrada,  
arrastrándose por mis venas y ahora  
no me importa, no tengo suerte, no lo extraño tanto  
hay demasiadas cosas que no puedo tocar, estoy desgarrado._

Algo no está bien, comienzo a perder el interés en casi todo. Mi vida se basa en encerrarme, beber, llorar y dormir. No sé cuántos días han pasado desde que te fuiste, sigo esperando a que regreses. Sé que vas a regresar. Te has quedado grabado en mi mente, en mi piel, en mi corazón, en mi alma… Siento dentro de mí que vas a volver, que tal vez si me quieres. Te necesito. Me consumes. Me fatigas. Me matas. Me destrozas. Me desarmas. **Me amas.**

_  
Ya no tengo fe, así es como me siento  
tengo frío y estoy asustado, acostado desnuda en el piso  
la ilusión nunca se volvió algo real  
estoy bien despierto y puedo ver que el cielo perfecto está desgarrado  
llegas algo tarde, ya estoy desgarrado.  
  
_

Noche tras noche imagino que vienes y me amas, que vuelves a mí y que ya no te irás nunca. Extraño el cielo azul, ya ni siquiera recuerdo muy bien el sonido de tu voz. El eco de tu risa. Me gusta cuando me miras y me sonríes. Ni siquiera recuerdo el sabor de tus labios, tu forma de besar. El tacto de tus manos sobre mi cuerpo. Extraño tu calor. Ya no puedo dormir, ya no soy quien era. Ella intenta hacerme ver que pronto volverás pero yo ya no le creo, he perdido la cuenta del tiempo desde tu partida. He ojeado tu libreta de dibujos, he llorado al vernos juntos, he llorado al imaginarte a mi lado otra vez. Me estoy consumiendo poco a poco, no tengo fuerzas para nada. Ha comenzado a hacer frío, extraño dormir juntos y sentir tus pies helados al despertar. Extraños nuestras peleas, te extraño. El paisaje se ha vuelto triste y gris. Estoy pensando seriamente en ir a buscarte…

_  
No hay nada donde el solía acostarse  
mi inspiración se ha secado  
eso es lo que pasa, nada está bien, estoy desgarrado.  
  
_

He decidido salir de ésta miseria, ella me ha dicho que pronto regresarás. Tengo que verme bien, no puedo permitir que me veas así, jodido y miserable. Este lugar se siente tan vacío sin ti, tan solitario que me asusta. Mis ataques de pánico son cada vez más frecuentes pero puedo soportarlos, controlarlos. Todo por ti. Quiero verte una vez más. Quiero besarte una vez más. Quiero sentir tus brazos rodeándome. Quiero escuchar tu voz una vez más. Quiero perderme en tu mirada. Quiero contemplar tu sonrisa, escuchar tu risa una última vez. Porque sé que ya nada será como antes, porque mi amor no fue suficiente para los dos. Porque yo no fui perfecto para ti. Porque creo que, desde un inicio, esto iba a herirnos pero yo insistí, quise tomar el riesgo y ahora no estás.

_  
Ya no tengo fe, así es como me siento  
tengo frío y estoy asustado, acostado desnudo en el piso  
la ilusión nunca se volvió algo real  
estoy bien despierto y puedo ver que el cielo perfecto está desgarrado.  
  
_

Siguen habiendo disparos, no entiendo muy bien que sucede pero mi cuerpo duele, pesa, mis ojos se cierran. Puedo escucharte gritar mi nombre desde la puerta, quiero ir contigo, quiero estar contigo por siempre pero ya no tengo fuerzas, tú eras mis ganas de vivir. El tenerte a mi lado era mi motor pero ahora… es demasiado tarde. Ya no queda más que hacer, ya no queda más alcohol, ya no quedan más gritos, ya no quedan más lágrimas, ya no quedan más pesadillas ni ataques de pánico, ya no queda nada. **Me cuesta respirar.** Adiós amor, adiós Steve. Mi Steve.

_  
Ya no tengo fe, así es como me siento  
tengo frío y estoy avergonzado, atado y deshecho en el piso  
llegas algo tarde, ya estoy desgarrado._

Siempre seré tuyo, aún después de la muerte… Más allá de toda la eternidad.

**Author's Note:**

> 15/05/2017


End file.
